1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp color temperature change structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp comprises a lamp holder. The front side of the lamp holder has a concave reflection trough to form an opening. The lamp holder comprises a bulb therein. Thus, the light from the bulb is reflected by the reflection trough to center and radiate toward the front of the lamp through the opening.
However, the light with different color temperate has a different illumination property. A vehicular lamp is as an example. When the color temperature is at a range of 2300K to 3800K, the light is yellowish and has a better penetration to provide a better illumination effect for a rain or foggy day.
When the color temperature is over 4200K, the light becomes white. When the color temperature is over 6000K, the light becomes blue. The light is more brilliant but the penetration is lowered so it is not adapted for a rain or foggy day. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.